Você não me ensinou a te esquecer
by Prajna Alaya
Summary: Camus andava por sua casa. Não conseguia ficar parado. Todos seus pensamentos voltavam para aquele dia. Quanto tempo já havia passado? Não conseguia lembrar, não queria lembrar. Yaoi. CamusxMilo


**CONSIDERAÇÕES: **Saint Seiya não me pertence, mas sim ao digníssimo Kurumada-san. Sendo que apenas me utilizo de sua criação para soltar minha criatividade.

OOoooOOoooOOoooOOoooOO

_**Dedico esta fic a minha querida amiga Ana Jaganshi. (ou será Kamy agora? o.O) Obrigada pelo apoio e por ser paciente em relação as minhas fics! xD Bjokas!**_

_**Você não me ensinou a te esquecer**__** ***_

Não vejo mais você faz tanto tempo  
Que vontade que eu sinto  
De olhar em seus olhos, ganhar seus abraços  
É verdade, eu não minto

Camus andava por sua casa. Não conseguia ficar parado. Todos seus pensamentos voltavam para aquele dia. Quanto tempo já havia passado? Não conseguia lembrar, não queria lembrar.

Cada canto de sua casa lembrava ele. Ele já fazia parte de sua casa, como fez de sua vida. Mas agora... Tudo estava diferente. Ele não estava mais lá. Ele não fazia mais parte de sua vida. A saudade dos seus braços, seus beijos... Seu coração disparava toda vez que lembrava das noites de amor que tiveram.

E nesse desespero em que me vejo  
Já cheguei a tal ponto  
De me trocar diversas vezes por você  
Só pra ver se te encontro

Camus descia para a arena das lutas. Ele tinha que vê-lo, tinha que senti-lo, mesmo que de longe. Andava tão rápido que por diversas vezes saltava dois ou três degraus de cada vez. Queria se sentir um com ele novamente. Queria encontrá-lo.

Quando chegou nas escadas de entrada da casa de Áries, ele pára olhando a arena ao longe. Respira fundo e volta a caminhar em direção a ela, mas agora lentamente.

Você bem que podia perdoar  
E só mais uma vez me aceitar  
Prometo agora vou fazer por onde nunca mais perdê-lo

Já se encontrava na platéia, onde ficavam aqueles que assistiam as lutas. Olhou procurando, quando seus olhos pararam na figura de um homem alto, de lindos cabelos rebeldes e um olhar sedutor. Camus não conseguia parar de olhar. Estava hipnotizado pela visão.

Ele é tão lindo. Tão atraente. Sempre com aquele sorriso safado no rosto. Mesmo depois de tudo o que aconteceu. Embora não seja o sorriso que tinha antes. O sorriso encantador e irresistível. Mas ainda um sorriso.

Sentia seu coração falhar. Queria descer as escadas correndo, tomá-lo em seus braços e beijá-lo, como jamais o havia beijado antes.

Agora, que faço eu da vida sem você?  
Você não me ensinou a te esquecer  
Você só me ensinou a te querer  
E te querendo eu vou tentando te encontrar  
Vou me perdendo  
Buscando em outros braços seus abraços  
Perdido no vazio de outros passos  
Do abismo em que você se retirou  
E me atirou e me deixou aqui sozinho

Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos por dois braços que o circundavam. Sabia muito bem quem era, não precisava olhar para trás.

_ Camus, demorou para descer hoje.

Ele ainda continua olhando para o cavaleiro que estava na arena. Percebe que ele vira o rosto em sua direção. Seu sorriso havia sumido. Seus olhos traziam mágua. Não agüentando mais olhá-lo vira-se para a pessoa que o abraçava.

_ Não me abrace assim! Sabe que não gosto, Saga. – Camus se desvencilha dos braços possessivos.

Saga lhe sorri. – Acordou de mau humor? – Ele se aproxima mais do cavaleiro do gelo. - Posso acabar com esse mau humor rapidinho!

Camus afasta o geminiano. – Saga, já disse para parar com isso! Não gosto dessas demonstrações na frente dos outros.

_ Muito bem, então por que não marcamos na sua casa à noite. Eu passo lá.

Camus apenas olha para o cavaleiro. Não lhe responde nada. Não quer responder nada.

Saga se vira em direção as doze casas. – Bem, como quem cala consente, te vejo às 11.

Camus vê o geminiano se afastar. Toma coragem e volta a olhar para arena. Mas quando volta a olhar, Milo já não estava mais lá.

Agora, que faço eu da vida sem você?  
Você não me ensinou a te esquecer  
Você só me ensinou a te querer  
e te querendo eu vou tentando me encontrar

Camus volta para sua casa. Seus pensamentos ainda o perturbavam. Lembrava do modo com que Milo o olhara quando Saga o abraçou. Sentiu a tristeza que vinha do grego e sabia que tudo era sua culpa. Culpa de seu medo de amar. Culpa dos seus ciúmes intensos. Culpa de sua falta de carinho. Culpa de sua falta de entrega. Não queria ser fraco, mas agora, longe dele era mais fraco ainda. Sabia que pertencia a ele. Sabia que o queria. E sabia que não poderia esquecê-lo.

E nesse desepero em que me vejo  
já cheguei a tal ponto  
de me trocar diversas vezes por você  
só pra ver se te encontro

Camus olha seu quarto. Antes sempre tão arrumado. Agora, parecia que um furacão havia passado por lá. Sorriu lembrando da bagunça que Milo fazia em seu quarto sempre que passava por sua casa. Percebeu que desde que o Escorpião se foi, nunca mais voltara a arrumá-lo. Queria vê-lo assim. Queria sentir um pouco do grego em sua vida.

Você bem que podia perdoar  
E só mais uma vez me aceitar  
Prometo agora vou fazer por onde nunca mais perdê-lo

Ele senta em meio a desordem. Seus pensamentos só em uma pessoa. Sabe que está tudo acabado. Sabe que não há como voltar atrás. Sente seu rosto molhado pelas lágrimas. Como pode chorar? Você, o cavaleiro mais frio em todo o zodíaco. Quem diria, chorando por amor. Já havia se acostumado a ver Milo chorando. Chorando por sua falta de carinho. Por sua frieza. E agora, era o homem de gelo quem chorava. E chorava pelo homem que amava.

Agora, que faço eu da vida sem você?  
Você não me ensinou a te esquecer  
Você só me ensinou a te querer  
e te querendo eu vou tentando te encontrar  
Vou me perdendo  
Buscando em outros braços seus abraços  
Perdido no vazio de outros passos  
Do abismo em que você se retirou  
E me atirou e me deixou aqui sozinho

Camus sente um cosmo familiar entrando por sua casa. Ele olha no relógio. 11 horas. – Droga! – Nem havia visto a hora passar. Já não sabia há quanto tempo estava com Saga. Desde de que havia terminado com Milo, talvez? Começara sair com o geminiano para provocar Milo, para se mostrar forte. Mas quando vira na primeira vez, a dor nos olhos do Escorpião seu coração falhou. Pensou por varias vezes terminar com Saga. Mas terminar o que? Eles não tinham nada, eles não eram nada. Se encontravam de vez em quando, transavam e somente isso.

Desceu até onde se encontrava o outro cavaleiro. Saga sorria. Ele era bonito, sim. Mas não como Milo. Não sorria como Milo.

Saga se aproxima de Camus. Segura sua nuca e o beija. Camus retribui o beijo, sem vontade, sem desejo. Percebendo o desinteresse do francês, Gêmeos interrompe o beijo e olha Camus nos olhos.

_ Se o quer tanto, por que não o procura?

Camus olha para o grego surpreso, vira-se tentando esconder seu rosto. – Como se fosse tão fácil.

_ Então me diz que é mais fácil ficar sofrendo? – Saga se aproxima de Camus e coloca sua mão no ombro do outro.

Camus vira-se olhando para o geminiano. Este lhe sorri. _ Vai, vai logo!

Agora, que faço eu da vida sem você?  
Você não me ensinou a te esquecer  
Você só me ensinou a te querer  
E te querendo eu vou tentando me encontrar

Camus chega à casa de Escorpião. Ele pára na entrada, sua respiração alterada, seu coração batia tão rápido que parecia soltar por sua boca a qualquer momento. Seus olhos procuravam entre a escuridão a figura que tanto desejava. Em alguns instantes consegue vislumbrar um homem se aproximando.

Camus o olha fascinado. Milo estava sério, nunca o vira assim. Seus olhos não mais brilhavam. Seu sorriso não mais existia.

Camus dá dois passos tímidos em direção ao grego, que apenas o observava. Os dois parados de frente um para o outro, olhavam-se intensamente. O francês decide chegar mais perto, mas pára de súbito quando percebe que Milo se virava. Ele está voltando para o seu quarto? Ele o deixaria ali, sem falar nada?

Milo anda alguns passos e pára. Volta seu rosto para trás, olhando nos olhos de Camus. O aquariano sente que não vai agüentar. Não vai conseguir vê-lo deixar. Seus olhos já cheios de água.

_ Vem!

Sua respiração pára. Camus quase não acredita no que está vendo. Ele está sorrindo! Ele está sorrindo novamente! Aquele sorriso que tanto amava.

Fim

_*** **__**Você não me ensinou a te esquecer - **_Caetano Veloso - Composição: Bruno Mattos / Odair José


End file.
